


You + Me = Us

by RIShan



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIShan/pseuds/RIShan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin gets hurt during football practice and ends up with a cast.  People at school gush over him and sign his cast wishing him to get well.  Edd is part of the mathlete club and gets a paper cut during one of the competitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You + Me = Us

**Author's Note:**

> Found this adorkable prompt scrounging Tumblr a few months back. Sorry I don't remember who posted it but I give them props since it inspired this cute little ficlet. Enjoy!

_You + Me = Us_

Kevin hisses as he lifts his arm. Stupid football practice. He groans as he stands from his seat. His mother leads him out the hospital with a small shake of her head. Kevin rolls his eyes while he buckles his seat belt with his good hand. The drive home doesn't take long considering the cul-de-sac is a rather small neighborhood.

"Do you want to take your painkillers?" She asks concerned.

Kevin looks at the proffered bottle but shakes his head in refusal.

"Tomorrow before school," he promises since the pain is now a dull throb from the medication given in the hospital.

"Then no skipping breakfast," She replies with a raised eyebrow daring him to contradict her.

Kevin smiles as he assures he'll eat and take his meds. She presses a kiss to his cheek before sending the seventeen year old to his room. Kevin takes a seat on his bed with a heavy tired sigh. He's never felt so tired before but all things considered, he should feel grateful.

He looks at the clock but it reads 9 pm. He discards his phone knowing full well that he won't answer even if the athlete tried calling. He briefly wonders if he heard the news. Probably not since he's not panicking and calling him, mother henning would be more precise although the other teen would deny it. He smiles at the thought and eventually drifts to a fitful sleep.

The next morning he wakes up, the only way it could be described, grouchy. His arm hurt something fierce with the pain radiating and settling on his tensed shoulder. He sighs exhausted. That was the worst night sleep he's ever had in years. He couldn't sleep like he usually does with his broken arm underneath his pillow as he sleeps on his stomach. It was such a pain to sleep on his back, especially when he attempted to turn and accidently put pressure on his bad arm. He shudders at the painful memory of hours ago. It was like reliving getting tackled, landing on his arm and hearing a clean snap again.

He looks at the clothes he just picked out and wonders how the hell he's supposed to change with only one good arm. he takes a deep breath and slides off his pajama bottoms before slipping on blue ripped jeans. He stares at his green shirt as if it personally offended him. He doesn't want to call his mom for help, that's just ridiculous.

Except, he can't get it on and has no other option.

His mom tries not to giggle as she helps put the shirt over his head and carefully slips his arms through the sleeves. He mutters a quick thanks before hurrying downstairs.

"Breakfast," she reminds.

"I know mom. It hurts like hell right now too," Kevin says.

"Language," she reprimands.

Kevin smiles as he's reminded of a certain nerd that plagued his dream last night, "sorry."

He sits down at the table and eats with a bit of a struggle since his dominant hand isn't his left and so happens to be the one in the cast. Now that he thinks about it, how is he supposed to write? Or do anything?

"You have that look on your face," his mom says.

"This sucks," Kevin mutters.

"No pain, no gain," his dad chuckles as he walks to his seat.

Kevin walks outside and stares at his bike longingly, another thing he can't do for six weeks. He can't ride his precious bike. He can't do anything! It's starting to piss him off.

And then he's at school. Everyone looks at his arm with sympathy and he hates it, especially when the person he wants to be coddled by isn't there. The only thing that brightens his day is when Nazz asks to sign his cast.

"Go ahead babe," he smiles.

Nazz rolls her eyes as she scribbles Get well soon and her initials right underneath. This attracts other students and they do the same as they write their personal get-well messages.

The door to the class room opens and Kevin looks up, his green eyes finding worried cerulean.

"Hey," Kevin smiles.

"Hello Kevin," Edd greets concerned as he looks at the pristine cast covered in different ink and varied handwriting.

Kevin raises a brow when Edd looks up to face him and asks, "What happened? Why did you not tell me you were hurt?"

"Didn't want to worry you," Kevin admits as he rubs his neck feeling guilt build in his chest at the hurt look on his boyfriend's face.

"No matter what happens I will always be concerned for your well-being," Edd replies.

"I know but by the time I got home it was late and you were probably asleep," Kevin tries to explain.

Edd nods trying to understand the other teen's situation.

"Are you alright though? Does it hurt?" He asks.

"I'm fine. I took some meds beforehand so I can last through the day," Kevin assures.

"You would inform me if it hurt?"

"Of course," Kevin smiles, "promise."

Edd's tensed shoulders slowly slump in relief as he approaches the teen and wraps his arm around him.

"I am glad you are alright," Edd whispers honestly.

Kevin presses a kiss to his forehead, "Thanks baby."

The other teen blushes at the nickname and they take their seats before the teacher shows up.

The following days aren't so bad and Kevin has gotten used to the hindering cast on his arm. Edd is always wary and makes sure he's eating before his medication for the pain. Kevin can't help but smile, see what he means? Mother henning.

"I am not," Edd protests.

They're currently in Edd's home cuddled in the couch watching TV. Well Kevin is watching, Edd is studying.

"You are," Kevin argues.

Edd blushes as he stares at the book on his lap, Kevin's good arm draped around his shoulders.

"What are you even doing?" The injured teen asks when Edd doesn't retort.

"Studying," is the quick reply.

"For?"

"We are having nationals soon and I might be runner up," Edd answers.

"Runner up?" Kevin raises a skeptical brow just for show.

"Not literally something physical, it's a mathlete competition where we-"

He gets cut off by the soft press of lips against his.

"I know what you mean dork," Kevin smirks

Edd's blush intensifies causing Kevin to chuckle as he pecks the boy's rosy cheek.

"Love you my adorkable mathlete," Kevin whispers endearingly.

"I love you too Kevin."

* * *

 

It's the week of the competition and Edd is absolutely jittery with nerves. He looks at the score bored and finds that both schools are tied and there's only one question left. He's the school's last resort to win this.

"Let me repeat the rules one final time. This problem must be worked out on paper, the answer clearly visible and circled. When either is done you shall come to the bored to write only your final answer. Understood?"

Both teens competing nod.

The professor at the board reveals the last and deciding question. Edd grabs his pencil and immediately begins to decipher the problem as if it were a secret code. He breaks it down, strips it to find its very core. He flips the paper over but to his demise realizes he won't have enough room to complete the solution. His free hand feels around for a spare paper as he continues to scribble on the paper atop his desk. He finds one and winces as the edge slices his index finger, leaving a small cut and a bead of blood to dribble down. Despite this he continues on the new piece of paper. He finds the solution in no time and he hurries to the board. His hands curled into fists as his arms bend at the elbow in front of him with his shoulder tensed as he runs. He reaches the board rather breathless before scribbling his answer.

The professor takes both pieces of paper from the desk to examine his work and check his answer. Edd prays, momentarily forgetting the small ache on his finger. Everyone from his school participating hold their breath waiting for the verdict.

"You're answer is... correct!

Congratulations Peach Creek High. You are the mathlete winners!"

Edd's eyes grow wide and he's tackled by the other excited mathletes. They won. He can't believe it. They won!

Kevin stares at Edd and then squints at the bandaid clad finger. He can't help but smile as the teen beams at him.

"It really hurt but I knew I had to continue if we were to win," Edd continues retelling his story.

"Whoa," Kevin says in amazement, "Baby that's amazing."

"Really?" Edd questions hopeful.

"Of course! That was dangerous!" Kevin says.

"I know, especially with the bacteria on the chalk but it was... it was..." He trails off at a loss of words.

"But it was worth it?" Kevin supplies.

Edd nods fervently.

Kevin wraps his arm around Edd's thin waist as they stare at the small trophy of Edd's victory.

"I'm so proud of you," Kevin whispers, "but next time, call me if you get hurt."

"Now who is the mother hen?" Edd giggles as he covers his mouth with his hands.

Kevin drags his hand to reveal that cute gap between his nerd's teeth. He lifts Edd's hand and presses a kiss to the band aid covered in tiny Mickey Mouse heads.

"Does it still hurt?" He asks.

"No," Edd whispers.

"Good," Kevin smiles as he kisses him again.

They snuggle back against the couch, Edd resting beside him watching TV with Kevin's good arm wrapped around his waist, their hands interlocked. He smiles at the cute band aid on his boyfriend's finger. He almost can't wait until he brags to everyone at school how amazing Edd is for getting hurt and still winning the competition.

It isn't long before Edd falls asleep into a pleasant warm slumber, his beanie slipping off and landing on the floor leaving his soft ebony hair a mess. Kevin isn't too far behind as his breathing evens into something slow and rhythmic as well. His own baseball cap falling alongside Edd's beanie. A smile graces both teens as they snuggle together. The athlete and the mathlete, what a pair.


End file.
